kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Battalion: Nemesis/Mission 9
Assault the Batteries One of the most difficult levels to complete. However, it can be done. Here is the outline: Turn 1 take the two oil rigs lower left and lower right with your two Intrepid boats. You will not likely use the Intrepid boats again before the end game, except perhaps as sacrifices. Turn 1 Disembark the 2 units that are already on beach tiles, and move all the other sealift units onto beach tiles. You want the heavy commando units toward the north for more attack/defence, the regular strike commando units toward the south for (initially) just taking over facilities. As soon as commando units have finished taking over facilities you will need to push them forward to defend facilities and defend the chokepoints of the island. End of Turn 2 you should have all ground units landed and occupy all facilities on the island apart from the northmost Oil Refinery and northern Warfactory. These are very hard to hold until later in the level. You deploy your 2 tanks left and right to make the initial attempt to hold the island long enough to seize the facilities and start production of additional units. As they get killed, reinforce them with your initial infantry units. Once production starts, first produce a mix of Scorpion tanks and commandos to defend the island. As your position stabilises you can produce stronger defensive units, then slowly move over to the attack. Meanwhile at sea: in Turn 1-2 move your warships to the left sector. The right sector is too congested by shallow seas and narrow channels to be effective. From the left sector use your warships as an artillery platform to destroy enemy units approaching or attacking 'your' island. From time to time if there is no enemy 'traffic' try to take out the left turret. Bear in mind the turrets regenerates so there is not much point attacking it at all unless you commit to killing it. Killing it can wait until you have beaten down the enemy attack, however. It's optional. You might not get to use your air units at all. Hold them back. Use them against free targets of opportunity, if any arise. Or use them as sacrifices if you have to. In general be very careful with your units of all types. Avoid making attacks if you will be attacked back. Do not advance into areas that can be hit by enemy fire. Fall back in front of the enemy, but counterattack with ranged attacks (warships at first, then rockets). Try to hold back and only take 'free shots' or nearly free shots. This is very much a war of attrition. Make sure the enemy loses more units than you, and you will win. Lose units too fast and you will be overwhelmed. If you are careful, you should be able to move over onto the offensive and attack off of the island around round 15 - 20, on Normal difficulty level. Category:Battalion